WÏNGS
by WTFandom456
Summary: Castiel was hunting with the Winchesters when they came along to you. Battered and bruised, they asked what the missing demon had done to you, yet you wont answer, still tramatized and in their care saftley at the bunker. Can Castiel help and spread his wings over you, or wil TFW become the hunted as the demon becomes the hunter? (Bobby is still alive and Castiel is still an angel)
1. Chapter 1

WÏNGS

Chapter One

You felt the blade travel softly down your open stomach and you let out a whimper. This... thing infront of you, wasn't human. No, defenitly not a human. It looked like one sure, but this thing had black eyes. They glinted in the low light of the basement in your house, your (h/c) hair stuck to your forehead and your head throbbed. Your tongue scrapped around the scratchy cloth that was tied over your mouth just a little to tight. The cold air stung your almost numb legs and you whished you had something on other then your undergarments. You were confused, scared, angry, and hurt. The thing infront of you left out a soft chuckle at your panicked wimpers and grabbed your jaw, making you look him in the eye.

" Now, (Y/N). No need to panick, this will only hurt a bit. I mean, I have to keep you alive hm? " He leaned down and softly bit your ear lobe. " Whats the part of bait if you're dead? " Your eyes widened in panick as the blade the man carried was placed on your exposed thigh.

" That wont stop me from having my fun though... " You looked away from the man, eyebrows furrowed. Tears slipped down your cheeks as the knife was slowly pressing into your soft skin, the cool metal drawing blood. You gasped as he drew the blade down your thigh all the way to your knee, the warm blood trickling out of the newly made wound and pooling on the plastic chair you were tied sobbed into the cloth in your mouth and shook your head, trying to plead with the thing. You jerked your arms as the blade was pressed into the skin of your oppisite thigh and screamed, hanging your head as the blade reached your knee. Your fingers were digging into the metal arms of the plastic chair and your legs felt warm with blood.

" So pretty, all tied up like this... " the man placed the dull blade on your uper stomach and paused. " Your blood is so pure... just begging to be spilled. " You screamed into the cloth and sobbed as the man pressed the blade into the flesh of your stomach once more and repeated the process he did with your thighs. You tried to jerk and twist away from the knife, but that just earned you a tsk from the man.

" Now (Y/N), you know struggling wont get you anywhere... its just going to get you into, trouble. " He said the last word with a grunt and dragged the knife from your arm and down to your elbow. Your muffled howls of pain floated around in the air and he did the same to your right arm and place the knife at your neck. A small grin was placed on his ugly face as he slowly dragged the knife down the right side of your neck and did the same to the left side, like a patteren. He was leaving perfectly straight lines on each limb on your body, marking you like you were teritory.

" Almost done my dear... just need to add a few more things... " The thing said, his voice husky. You gasped as the now warm blade was pressed against the curve of one of your breasts, the man chuckling. He drew the knife along the curve of you left breast and did the same to the other. Your (E/C) eyes were filled with hot tears as pain and fear were clogging your head. You screamed and screamed again, but soon realized this would do you nothing. You hung your head in defeat and just wanted this to end, for him to kill you so you wouldn't have to have the memory of this torture. You flinched as the man's fingers brushed away your hair from the back of your neck and you opened your eyes only to see the man wasn't there, he was behind you. This panicked you even more and you yanked on the rope that bound your wrist to the chair, its scratchy surface burning your hands. The blade was dragged into the back of your neck and you didn't know what kind of marking he was leaving, but it hurt, it hurt so bad. Your heart felt like it was going to fly out of your chest and you wimpered. The pain hurt so bad, your legs your thighs your arms... it all hurt so bad. The man suddenly stopped and a loud bang filled your ears, you were starting to see black rimming your vision. As you looked up, the last thing you saw before you blacked out was a man with blue eyes untying your wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

WÏNGS

Chapter Two

Castiel carried you out to the the Impala, his trench coat placed over your almost bare body. Your cuts were bleeding badly and your skin was looking paler by the second. He would heal you when you got into the car. Dean rushed into the drivers seat and Sam clambered in the passenger seat. Dean hollered at Castiel for him to hurry up and get in. Opening the car door, he sat in the leather seat and found himself staring at your wounds. He placed his pointer and middle fingers to your forehead and watched as the deep cuts slowly healed as Dean sped off, the demon hollering behind them in a spitting rage.

" Everyone okay? " Dean asked over the seat, his eyes still focused on the road. Sam nodded in response and Castiel adjusted the coat on your body.

" I healed all of the ladys wounds, and I am alright. " He frowned in confusion as he looked at your face. You had bags under your eyes and frown lines on your creamy colored skin. Your hair was messy and had many tangles while your face had a thin coating of dirt resting on you cheeks. Pitty washed over him as he realized how frail you seemed... like you could brake and crumble to a powerdy dust right before his eyes. He held you closer.

" Is she breathing back there? " Sam asked, twisting around in his seat. Castiel frowned in confusion.

" Yes she is breathing, I healed her. " Sam nodded quickly and turned back around.

" Yeah, right, I forgot... sorry. "

" Apologies acepted. "

Your eyes slowly opened, and you were confused. A man was carrying you in his arms, a thick fabric layed atop of your body, the feeling nice against your bare skin... your eyes shot open as you were completly aware of your surroundings. This strange man was carrying you into some sort of bunker! Was it the scarry man who had hurt you!? You flailed your arms and beat against the strange mans chest, only to find that it only hurt your own weren't taking any chances with this stranger. You had to leave. You screamed and flailed and kicked, and the man holding you seemed to be strugling. You screamed again and the man quickly carried you inside. Petrafied, you tumbled out of the mans arms onto the floor with a thud. The thick fabric was still wrapped around you, twisted slightly so only your bra strap and most of your legs were showing.

" I am not here to hurt you mam, " The man said, his voice deep and husky. You looked up at your captor and you were startled to see two more men behinde the couch. The man that was holding you was sitting on the sofa, and you had tumbled of his arms as he was sitting down.

" Where am I!? Who are you!? " You hollered, your arms shaking. The strange man leaned down to see you to eye level, and you got a clear look at him. He had blue eyes, like, BLUE, eyes, and high cheekbones with full lips. His black hair was somewhat messy and he had a stuble growing on his jawline. His lips were partly open and he was frowning, just a bit. His shoulders were wide and he seemed to be nicely built. But his look didn't change anything. You didn't know him. You didn't know if he would hurt you.

" I am Castiel, I was an angle of the Lord. " Castiel said, and a man behinde him groaned. The two men behinde Castiel both looked somewhat the same. The taller one had brown hair that reached to his shoulders and big hands that rested on the back of the couch. He wore a white button up shirt and had a concered look on his face. He had deep chocolate brown eyes that made your heart wrench... like... a puppy dog look. Thats it. The other was just a little shorter and had more of a dirty blonde hair color that was a little messy and pushed up off his foread, giving you a clear look at his eyes. He had high cheekbones, along with the man he stood next to, and full lips. His green eyes shone and he had a hand resting on his forehead.

" Cass, she's not going to believe you. " He muttered, his hand resting at his side after he had dragged it across his face. You were shaking so much you were surprised that you left arm was holding your upper half up off the ground.

" Were the fuck am I!? " You shouted, tears in your eyes. " Why am I here!? I should be at home, making dinner and watching my favorite t.v show! Not locked in my own basement and tortured, then to wake up here! " Tje man named Castiel put two fingers on your forehead, and you fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

WÏNGS Chapter Three

Castiel paced the room. You were still asleep, and Sam and Dean were arguring about something in another room. He couldn't help but worry about you. He wondered how tormented you were, and he defenitly wasn't going to poke and prodd for answers. You were like a stray cat. Battered and bruised and scared. He had to be gentle and careful. He didn't want to scare you any more then you already were.

" Cas. Come here for a minute. " Dean called, poking his head from behind the door. Castiel quickly walked into the room and let Dean shut the door. Sam huffed and held the bridge of his nose. Castiel frowned.

" So, Cas. " Dean said, his arms crossed. " Me and Sam have been talking, and I want to question our guest. " Castiel frowned.

" No. " He said quickly. He did not, above all things, want to question their guest.

" Well why not!? " Dean asked, getting a stern look from Sam.

" Because she is startled Dean! You can't just knock over her walls and ask her personal questions! " Sam half shouted, trying to reason with Dean. Castiel noded.

" Sam is right Dean. We can't just ask her about something so damaging. "

" She's the only source we have on that demon Cas! If we don't question her now, it might hurt others! " Dean shouted back, not trying to hide his bubling anger.

" Wrong. " Said Sam, turning to face Dean. " The Rugainde likes to clean up his messes, meaning he wont go on to another female until our guest here is dead. " Dead sighed.

" Great. Now we're the ones being hunted. " Dean remarked, his hand on his forehead. Castiel could tell that everyone was upset, be he still wasn't letting anyone question their guest

Ï

Team Free Will had edventually found out your name, and Dean still wanted to question you. Infact, the only reason he hasn't yet is because of Castiel. He was being way to over protective, I mean, it cant be that bad to just question her. Just to ask her a few simple questions, nothing too damaging, nothing too harsh. It couldn't be that bad, right? Shaking away his doubt, he looked over at Sam. He was doing more reasearch on the Rugainde. Nerd. He looked over at Cas. The tall man was standing at the door of (Y/N) room, making sure she was alright, while staying hidden. So far, the only sounds coming from that door was a few whimpers, and sometimes when she had nightmares, Castiel would slowly open the door and gently shake her awake. He would stay in there for god knows how long, and Dean usally wouldn't see him until morning. It edventually became a routine. Sam called Castiel over to the kitchen to show him somethimg on the Rugainde. The door to (Y/N) was no longer being guarded. Slowly but quickly getting off the couch, he slipped over to the door and turned the doornob oh so slowly. As the door opened just a crack, he could see her, the girl that the Rugainde had tormented. Her back was facing him, and her hair was still a mess. She was wearing an over sized sweater and some long sweat pants that Sam had bought her. She was hunched over, and seemed to be quivering. He didn't know if she was crying or not, but he couldn't hear anything escaping from her mouth. He slowly opened the door and it creeked. (Y/N) flinched. Dean saw het. turn her head slowly to look back at him, a look of terror still written on her face from the night they rescued her. He stopped dead. She didn't tear her gaze away from him, and she didn't move. He saw that as a sign to come in. He opened the door a bit more and slipped inside, closing the door softly. Dean waved his hand slowly, and he now noticed how much (Y/N) was shaking. He backed up against the door so he wasn't invaiding her personal space.

" Hey, I'm Dean. Im just going to ask you a couple of questions about that night, okay? " Dean said softly, holding his hands out in a sign of peace. (Y/N)'s eyes widened and she quickly stood up, shoulders still hunched.

" No no no no, " She repeated, over and over again. Dean frowned.

" Its okay, im not going to hurt you. " Dean murmered, stil holding out his hands. (Y/N) shook her head and her chanting of no became louder and faster. Dean shushed her to try and be quiet but this just freaked her out even more.

"NO! GO AWAY!" She shouted, fists clenching at her sides. Dean could hear Sam and Cas running through the bunker. What he didn't know, was the (Y/N) just punched him in the jaw. He didn't realize what happened until the door opened and his jaw was throbbing.

" Dean! What the hell! " Sam shouted, dragging him up of the floor and away from the hostile girl. Castiel rushed past him and held (y/n), quietly hushing her sobbs until they beame little hics. He put his pointer and middle finger on her forehead, and watched you sagg in his arms. He placed her on the bed and gave Dean a hostile glare.

" How many times are you going to put her asleep like that? " Dean asked, rubbing his jaw.

" How many times are you gping to scare her? " Castiel responded with ice in his voice. Dean got the memo.

Ï

Dean's phone rang.

Cursing under his breath, he picked up the phone.

" Hello? " Dean groaned, shifting the ice on his jaw.

" Boy? You sound terrible. " Dean rolled his eyes.

" Yeah Bobby, I feel terrible too.I guess thats what happens when you get punched in the face."

" What happen- there a more important things to talk about, like the fact that you idjits have gotten yourself in deep shit! " Dean flinched.

" That Rugainde you boys been hunting, its on your asses!" Dean sat up.

" What?" Dean said, frowning.

" You better salt up the place. That thing is pretty powerful, almost as power as an angel. He's pretty pissed too! " Dean stood up off the couch.

" An Angel!? " Dean half shouted, trying not to wake the others.

" Yes Dean, an angel. So protect yourselfs well, its got your scent and it aint droppin' it untill all you idijts die! "

 _ï_

im so sorry for not updateing sooner, ;-;. Ive been real bussy and have not been able to update for a bit, more chapters are still to come so stay tuned!~


End file.
